


Curiosity

by DanceOfSakura



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mildly Dubious Consent, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceOfSakura/pseuds/DanceOfSakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity can lead to situations your unprepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

Takes place during healing period after the fight with the gigai.

The steady rhythm of feet walking down the dark corridor of the Shiba Clans home had teal eyes opening to see a silhouette pass silently by his room. Toshiro blinked confusingly as one eyebrow furrowed, noting the shadow to be the 6th Division Captain Kuckiki Byakuya. 

‘That’s the third time this week’ he thought, as the sound of sandals scratching wood grew faint. The young captain stared at the ceiling for a minute waging a inner war with himself, ‘It would be wrong to follow him. He is an captain and it would be a violation of his privacy.’ 

Despite his conflict the white haired male was already up and following after his fellow captain.

A slight chill hugged the hallways, making Toshiro tie his blue kimono even tighter around himself. The floorboards were eerily quite under his tabi covered feet as he slunk through the pale darkness of the moon. Absentmindedly stalking the hallways to satisfy his overpowering curiosity he rounded another corner and the small captain caught himself as he caught sight of the black haired noble, standing like a solid entity as if waiting for something. ‘I knew it was a waste of time, it’s Kuchiki he’s just being himself’ Toshiro mentally stated, to quail the curiosity that had over came him. Deciding that he was satisfied with his findings Toshiro turned to take his leave, or tried as all the bones in his body froze on their own accord as an emotionless voice addressed his presence.

“Is there a reason as to you following me, Hitsugaya-Taicho?” Byakuya asked, his steel gray eyes catching guarded teal one’s. Said Captain kept his expression neutral as he matched the other’s gaze evenly. 

“I was curios.” Toshiro simply replied, the air grew thick as the tension escalated. Finally Byakuya broke the gaze closing his eyes and turning to head on his way.

“I see.”

Felling as if he was dismissed the young captain turned to make fast haste to his room and avoid the coldness that emitted from the older male. That is until a body had his firmly pressed into the bare wall of the Shiba home and Toshiro felt a warm mouth skimming his neck before setting beside his ear.

“Kuchiki!” the white haired male started from his vulnerable position, small hands trapped inside a much larger one.

“Has no one taught you that curiosity, can get you in very dangerous situations?” The noble man questioned, as he moved closer to the wiggling body he had pinned underneath him. “That it can push you into things, you are unprepared for,” he continued biting into the tender neck leaving bruises on once pale skin.

Toshiro flushed red from equally embarrassment and arousal as he bit his lip trying to hinder the sounds of pleasure from escaping. His head bowed as he locked his legs around the older male hips and his hips shifted up for more friction, silently begging for release. A gasp left pale lips when his plead was rewarded as Byakuya started a steady rocking that brought their clothed members together. Toshiro hadn’t noticed when his hands had been released but found them tangled in raven hair. 

His success at keeping silent was failing as whimpers; moans, and groans fought their way out. The taller male’s own accelerated pants mixing with his own. He could feel the bruising grip of the noble’s hand on his hip as he manhandled him. The other had weaved its way into his white locks, pulling his head up; Toshiro was forced to look into lust filled eyes. A soft yet hard mouth crashed onto his own smothering the rising sounds of ecstasy, tongues battled for dominance retreating into the smaller captains mouth when he lost. The hot flash of a mind-blowing climax rocked the smaller male, he ripped his lips away from the sinful one’s of the proud owner of Senbonzakura.

“Byakuya!” Toshiro cried out as he went limp, floating in the sensation. 

The sound of his name leaving the other’s lips, burned into his memory as they came down from their high. Toshiro blinked through hazy eyes leaning against he wall panting, sticky, and slightly cold from the sudden disappearance of his companions’ warmth. Byakuya stood a few feet in front of him looking the ever image of a well groomed noble. 

“Do you understand now, Toshiro?” Byakuya turned to him, his eyes showing what they had just previously done.

“Yes, Byakuya.” He smirked ‘it’s a very dangerous thing indeed.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was written way before I had gotten a beta for my stories but my other stories are beta-ed and shall be posted soon.


End file.
